With the development display technologies, flat display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants, digital cameras, notebook computers, desktop computers and other consumer electronic products, which have become the mainstream in display devices, because of high quality, power saving, thin body and wide range of applications and other advantages.
See FIG. 1, a current liquid crystal display panel is usually driven by a TCON (Timing Controller) 10′, the timing controller 10′ is connected with a flash 20′, and the power manage IC (PMIC chip) 30′ and the programmable gamma chip (P-Gamma chip) 40′ have a non-volatile memory (NVM), and the non-volatile memories in the power manage chip 30′ and the programmable gamma chip 40′ read the non-volatile memories in each chip to output a corresponding voltage.
However, due to a difference between the manufacturing process of the power manage chip and the programmable gamma chip and the difference of a peripheral circuit, a performance of a corresponding device and the performance of a peripheral circuit component will also decrease as a using time increases, even if their values of the non-volatile memory are the same, a voltage value output by different power manage chips and programmable gamma chips may also vary, resulting in a voltage drift and an unstable output voltage, sometimes a voltage range required by the timing controller or other devices may be exceeded, causing the timing controller or other devices not to function properly.
Therefore, in view of an above technical problem, it is necessary to provide a voltage calibration method and a calibration system based on a timing controller.